Jumanji: revenge of the Hunter
by tyfi
Summary: In 1987, a young boy finds a strange game. what happens when he decides to play it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi! i watched this great movie again last night (thank you Christmas reruns, don't you love those?) and this story came to me, so here it is.

DIsclaimer: i do not own Jumanji though i wish i had that much imagination.

* * *

Jumanji : revenge of the Hunter.

1987.

At eleven years old, jack winter could easily pass for a nine years old boy. He was skinny, small and had nothing particular about him, except his deep blue eyes.

The day had begun as it always did. He had fought for the first round in the bathroom with his little sister. And as always she had won, after his parents had told him to leave her alone, as they always did.

So he had waited, pondering about how unfair his life was and how much he would have preferred to a little brother instead of that annoying little brat. Yet, it would have been okay to have a little sister if his parents didn't always take her side. She was clearly the favourite child and he was the ugly duckling, the one that didn't fit in the perfect picture that was the Winter family.

He often thought that if he was to disappear, they probably wouldn't even noticed.

When his sister finally came out of the bathroom, he was planning on eloping but changed his plan since he really needed to go to the bathroom.

" it's about time!" he yelled after her.

She turned around and stocked her tongue out.

As always.

Little did he know that he was going to miss this nice routine very soon.

On that same day, after his parents had told him to stop messing with his sister, he went to school. The day passed, at a normal pace and he was on his way to school when he heard something strange: drums. A deep and low drum sound.

When the sound abruptly stopped, he resumed his walking, only to be stopped by the same drum sound again.

Curiosity being his middle name, he followed the sound to the nearby river. There, under plants and other less natural things, was a chest. A big wooden chest, from which escaped the drum sound. When he reached the chest, the pounding stopped.

He pulled the chest to him, and sighed when he saw the lock forbidding its opening.

He was not discouraged for long however: his house was not far away, he could very well pull the chest.

One hour later, it didn't seem as such a good idea, but he was nearly there so he kept on going.

Finally, he reached his house.

He slowly opened the door and checked to see if anyone was there. They were not so he entered, pulling the big chest behind him.

He quickly ran to his father's tool box and picked up a hammer. Seeing how rusty the lock was, it couldn't be that hard to open.

Indeed, it was pretty easy. His eyes widened when he saw what the chest contained: a simple smaller box with a word written upon it: Jumanji.

What was Jumanji, he didn't know, nor did he care. This was his discovery, his treasure and he couldn't wait to see the look on his parent's faces when he showed it to them.

He took the box out of the chest and opened it.

" A game!" he cried. How strange that someone would want to lock a game.

Curious as ever, he took two pons and turned them into his hand: they were made in wood and one was a elephant and the other a crocodile. He had seen pictures of these animals in a book they had studied in class. How great would it be to actually face one of those animals. He was daydreaming about fighting one of them and didn't heard the door. He, however, heard his sister yelling in his ear: " whatcha doin'?"

" stuff that concern you, go away"

This of course, wasn't exactly the right thing to say when you want to get rid of your little sister.

" what is it? A game? Can I play too? Please, pleeeaase, jack?"

" alright, but stop whinning".

Glad to have her way once again she sat in front of him and waited.

"how do we play?"

"I don't know. There, it explains how."

After reading the notice, he took two pons and placed them on the game.

" can I begin?" his little sister asked.

" no, I think I'd better start. We never know," said, Jack with an important air about him.

He rolled the dice and waited: six.

"where are you going?" he asked his little sister when she got up and ran out of the room.

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

" but it's your turn to…" his eyes widened when he saw the pon moving by himself.

" Wicked! " he exclaimed. "there has to be something electronic in it."

He bended over when he saw an inscription appearing on the middle of the board game.

_Dans la jungle tu attendras, un cinq ou un huit te délivrer as. _

In the jungle ? before he could even react, he realized that he was being pulled into the game. Yelling of terror, he called his sister.

Thirty seconds later, the room was silent once more: Jack had disappeared inside the game.


	2. Chapter 2: oops i did it again

A/N: can you guess what the first riddle is about?i can tell you this, they are the hardest to write.

Disclaimer: i don't own Jumanji though i wish i owned the game. seriously.

* * *

2010.

" thanks for letting me search in your house, Hannah."

"you're welcome, Rachel. We have a lot of junk in here, and we don't use it so might as well be useful to you."

Rachel nodded and followed her friend into the biggest attic she had ever seen.

" that's a lot of…space," she said, bewildered.

"yeah, told you the house was big".

" you forgot to mention that you were actually leaving in a castle."

" so anyway take a look around"

"can I have a map in case I get lost?"

" Shut up and start looking"

" you're right. This might take years."

" would you stop already?"

" Sorry. I'm not used to seeing so much…walls."

" right. Where's Henry?"

Rachel looked around to try and find her nephew.

" Jeez, that boy hides better than a cameleon. Henry!" she shouted.

" I'm in here!" a voice called back from a different room. The two young women exited the attic and found Henry standing in what looked like a very old bedroom.

" wow, you're housekeeper hasn't done a great job with that room." Said Rachel. The room was filled with boxes and clothes. All of it recovered by a good layer of dust.

"Whose room is this?"

Hannah didn't talk at first and Rachel thought that she hadn't heard her. Then she saw her friend's face and said: " are you alright?"

" this was my brother's bedroom."

" you have a brother?"

" Had. He's dead."

" Gosh, I'm so sorry, Han. I didn't know." Said Rachel, feeling really dumb. It was so typical of her to say something as a joke and bam! It turns out to be something sad.

Hannah shrugged as if to say "I don't care" but Rachel knew her friend well enough to know when she was pretending. And she was clearly pretending.

"he disappeared one night. We never heard of him again." She whispered.

"oh," was all Rachel could think of as a response. Then she mentally slapped herself for being such a great friend.

" so, do you still wanna search my attic for Henry's Halloween costume?"

" yep. Let's go."

They returned to the attic in an awkward silence. Quickly replaced by Henry shouting "Awesome!" when he saw the large attic and the amount of objects of all kind scattered there.

" alright, we need organisation people," said Rachel. " Henry, you go this way, Hannah you take the left and I go in the middle. This way we might be finished by Christmas."

Rolling her eyes, Hannah went her way. Biting her lip, Rachel began walking. When things got weird, she always tried to make jokes. It was the only way she knew how to act in that kind of situation. Thank god Hannah was understanding her emotional immaturity as she liked to call it.

Too occupied to be cross at herself, Rachel wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking and her foot hit a shelf, making everything on it fall on the ground.

" Woops," was all she could say when she took in the mess. Coughing because of the huge cloud of dust, she waved her hand to make it disappear.

" What have you done?" asked Henry. " wow, and you're suppose to be watching me?"

" ah ah. Come over here and help me instead of making fun your poor aunt."

" poor clumsy aunt," added Hannah.

Smiling, Rachel muttered a sorry and crouched to get the things.

" Do you hear that?" asked Henry.

" hear what?"

" that!"

Rachel looked at Henry and shook her head.

" poor Henry. I think he's got a dust intoxication;"

Hannah laughed but Henry picked something from the floor.

" it's coming from that box. Can't you hear it. Sounds like drums."

" Drums? Right."

" Aunt Rachel, I'm not kidding."

" alright. So you hear drums. No biggy. "

Rolling his eyes, Henry sat on the floor and opened the box.

" it's a game!" he exclaimed. " Jumanji."

" never heard of it" said Rachel. " how do you play it?"

" Rachel, you're not gonna play a game? "

" Why not?" asked Rachel, already sitting on the floor next to her nephew.

" Well, aren't you a bit…old for that?"

Rachel pretended to be offended and pouted.

" old? Why thank you, I'm only 23 years old."

" you know what I mean."

" you don't have to play if you don't want to."

Sighing, she left them, mumbling about the fact that the only real adult in the room had to search for some Halloween crap.

Rachel watched her leave then smiled and said: " well come on, open it!"

Henry did so and placed the board game in front of them both.

" let's see, hum… ah we need pawns. Here, some are already placed."

" I can't get them off."

Frowning, Rachel tried to but had to come to the same conclusion as her nephew.

" weird. Do you wanna play?"

" why not. I don't have anything better to do," shrugged Henry.

" hey, careful, you're sounding an awful lot like you're crazy old aunt."

She heard Hannah laugh somewhere between shelves.

" do you wanna begin?" she asked her nephew.

" sure".

Henry took the dice, and threw them. Six. One of the pawns that were already there began to move.

" oh look, the game thinks this one is my pawn."

" what do you mean the game thinks. It' s just a game. Oh look something's appearing."

They bent toward the center of the board game and read:

_From the jungle, _

_Though he is deaf,_

_If you struggle,_

_There's comes your death. _

" what?"

" I don't know? Maybe it's a riddle?" said Rachel.

" right, throw the dice while I'll try to figure it out," said Henry, who very much wanted to find the answer on his own.

" okay." Rachel picked up the dices and threw them_. _

" what number,"

" Eight."


	3. Chapter 3: through the mist

A/N: i know this chappie's riddle isn't great but it is hard to create these. and i know it wasn't that scary either but you'll see, maybe Jack's right, maybe it is a little bit too easy.

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

she couldn't stop crying. Everytime her eyes fell on the man that said was her brother, her sobbing grew harder.

" Maybe, you should go," said Rachel. "not far away, like in the another room, until she calms down."

He nodded and after one last glance in the two young women's direction he left them.

" there, there, calm down." Said Rachel in a soothing voice.

" it's…it's…my…"

" Brother. Apparently." Finished Rachel.

Hannah stared at her.

" but that's impossible. He is dead."

" Well, two hours ago, I would've agreed with you but we just survived the attack of what looked like an anaconda,."

" the snake, yes it came from the game."

" yep."

" so, it's not that crazy to think that my brother could have come from that same game, right?"

" Absolutely."

" I'm sorry if I lost it."

" don't worry, I've seen worse."

Hannah got up and looked around, searching for something.

" where is he?"

" I told him to leave us since you were panicking Everytime your eyes layed on him."

" where did he go?"

Rachel showed her the direction and followed her friend.

" oh, he went to his room."

Hannah knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened.

" you're feeling better?"

" yes. I'm sorry I cried like that."

" I understand why you did. How long was I gone?"

" Thirteen years."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

" so long? I lost track of time."

" how was it?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Where are mum and dad?"

Hannah's gaze fell on the floor and she sighed heavily.

" I'm going to be blunt because there's no other way to break it to you."

She sat on a stair and began talking, her eyes still on the marble floor.

" Mum and dad got divorced and…"

" they what? Why?" he exclaimed.

" that's not all. There's worse. Dad…well he didn't took it well when you disappeared. He began drinking, more and more and that's part of the reason why mum left him. One night, he was pissed drunk and he took the car…he's dead Jack."

She glanced back at him. He looked stunned.

" dead?"

She nodded.

" and mum,"

" she remarried and she lives in New York now."

Hannah turned to see Rachel but she was gone.

" where's…?"

" she left when you began talking. I guess to give us some privacy." Answered Jack.

" I hadn't noticed."

" she went in that direction. The living room, right?"

" yes, you still remember."

They went down stairs and found Rachel sitting on a couch, watching the fire place.

" Rach?"

" hey, you okay?"

Hannah nodded and sat next to her friend.

" so what do we do know?"

" we have to finish the game." Answered Jack, though the idea didn't seem to please him.

" great, what's coming next," muttered Rachel.

" I'll go get the game," offered Hannah.

Rachel shot glances at Jack who was staring outside.

" oaks," he whispered.

" sorry?"

" oaks," he said louder. "I haven't seen an oak in well thirteen years apparently."

" oh. " lame answer she thought.

" so are you glad you're back?"

He turned his gaze to look at her and she felt herself blush for no reason. His stare was…magnetizing.

" yes. Who rolled the dice?"

" hum…I did."

" you saved me."

She shrugged in an attempt to look confident and poised but he smiled and added:

" thank you, I'm in your debt."

Rachel's blush deepened and she felt sillier than ever. Jack frowned but said nothing.

Henry, who was getting slightly annoyed with this conversation, caught their attention by asking:

" so you lived in the jungle? That must have been awesome!"

Jack's light smile disappeared immediately and he looked very reluctant when he said: " not really. How old are you?"

" I'm eleven," said Henry" looking mighty proud.

" well, I was thirteen when I disappeared. Can you imagine? A young boy, lost in the middle of nowhere. Away from his parents, his friends, alone for twenty long excruciating years?"

Henry was now staring at him wide eyed and Rachel knew she looked no better. Before any of them could say anything, Jack stormed out of the room.

" weirdo," muttered Henry.

" Hey! Listen to me. What happened to him isn't fun. I know it may sound great to you but think about what he said. Would like that," said Rachel.

Blushing, Henry shook his head.

" where's Jack?" asked Hannah.

" he's…hum…gone for a walk", replied Rachel.

" I got the game. It took me a while cause I was scared something was going to attack me."

She placed the board game on the low table in front of the couch on which Rachel and Henry were sitting.

" so…whose turn is it," asked Rachel.

" mine," said a gulping Hannah.

" maybe we should wait for your…"

" no need. I'm here," said Jack. He sat in front of Rachel and stared at the game.

" okay. Here I go."

Hannah threw the dice and they all held back their breath when the number three appeared.

A sentence started to form itself in the center of the board game. Rachel read out loud:

_In the morning,_

_There comes the mist,_

_Don't try to bring,_

_Your eyesight amidst. _

"Mist?"

Just when Hannah said that, they started to be surrounded by a heavy fog. Soon, it was impossible for them to see one another.

" Henry?" called Rachel.

" I'm here," he answered. She felt his little hand brush her arm and she grabbed it.

" Here take my hand," she heard Hannah say.

After a few missed movements, she finally grabbed her friend's hand.

" where's your brother?" asked Rachel.

" next to you."

She jumped when he talked next to her ear. He grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. Not once did he touch anything. It was like he wasn't even in the mist. Rachel realized they were climbing the stairs and soon, the fog lifted.

" well, that wasn't that bad," said Hannah, relieved.

Jack nodded, looking uncertain.

" what is it?" asked Rachel.

" I don't know. It just seems too…easy."

" speak for yourself. Not all of us have super vision." She teased him.

He smiled and nodded.

" maybe. Whose turn is it?"

" yours."

"where's the game?"

They looked around and Rachel sighed.

" we forgot it downstairs!"

" I'll be right back," said Jack. " couldn't you take it?" he said to Hannah, before disappearing in the mist.

Taken aback by his harsh tone, Hannah stared after him.

" remember, he lived in the jungle for twenty years. Being polite wasn't exactly his priority," said Rachel.

After a while, Hannah nodded.

She didn't notice the frown on Rachel's face. She had sais that to make her friend feel better but she knew there was something else. He hadn't seemed that pleased to see his sister again and sometimes he looked at her in a strange way. She could see anger flash in his eyes.


End file.
